


Я снялся в порно

by Baldanders



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неделю спустя, после того как Йен сказал Микки, что снялся в порно, Микки все еще не может это принять.</p>
<p>АУ после 5х05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я снялся в порно

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> Если честно, то это первый мой перевод и я не совсем уверен в своих силах, так что буду рад выслушать замечания и советы.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Здравствуйте. Это мой первый фик по «Бесстыдникам». Довольно неожиданный. Я увидела одну сцену из следующего эпизода (5х05 – «Обряд посвящения») и она разбила мне сердце, поэтому я написала фик. Конечно, я понятия не имею, что будет дальше, так что это часть, которая не связана с дальнейшим сюжетом. Это просто моя интерпретация. Так что, если вы еще не видели эту сцену, вы могли бы не читать.

**«Я снялся в порно»**

Эти слова отдаются эхом в голове Микки всю неделю и с каждым разом звучат все более и более нереально. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Йен съехал и вернулся жить к своим братьям и сестрам. Светлана сказала, что он там нужен в любом случае, потому что Лип в Майами, а Фиона работает и проводит время с этим ее бородатым парнем. Кто-то должен заботиться о Лиаме, Карле и Дебби, особенно с тех пор, как дом Шейлы взорвался, а Френк делал попытки вернуться домой. Так Йен, казалось, был этим очень занят и в тот момент Микки не возражал, поскольку ему было трудно даже решить: хотел бы он видеть Йена сейчас. Или когда-нибудь снова.

**«Я снялся в порно»**

Блять. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Йен сказал ему, что это не имело большого значения. Ничего страшного, что он снялся в порно за шестьсот баксов, нет ничего особенного в том, что они не используют защиту на съемочной площадке, ничего страшного, что он, бля, изменил Микки.

**«Я снялся в порно»**

_«Невероятно»_ , - подумал Микки, выдыхая сигаретный дым в потолок, так как лежал на кровати, уставившись в него. Он размышлял над тем, как возможно, что он заботился о том, кто ему изменил. Он и сам трахался с разными людьми. Множеством разных людей. Да, девчонками в основном, но это было тогда и не имеет значения сейчас. Дело в том, что он не заботился, если они трахались с другими людьми кроме него. Кроме того, люди, вероятно, обманывали с ним кого-то другого, вот как это работает. Он никогда не изменял никому, по крайней мере, технически, потому что он никогда не имел отношений до этого. Когда он чувствовал, что хочет этого, он находил кого-то возбужденного или просто дрочил в ванной комнате.

**«Я снялся в порно»**

А потом был Йен. Чертов рыжий Галлагер. Парень, который заставил Микки совершить каминг-аут и тот, который выделил его из толпы. Парень, который трахался божественно и который мог заставить Микки стонать, как сучка, без каких-либо усилий.

Микки упрямый. Блять, он упустил это.

**«Я снялся в порно»**

Микки поднялся, сел за стол и открыл крышку ноутбука, который Йен нашел в одном из чемоданов из аэропорта. Он засунул недокуренную сигарету в рот и начал ждать окончания загрузки, чтобы начать. 

Сколько времени занимает выложить в онлайн порно фильм? Как долго длится пост-продакшн процесс? Не может быть слишком долго, не так ли?

Микки открыл браузер и ввел «гей-порно с рыжими» в поиск. Было много результатов, поэтому он сузил поиск, запросив только результаты с прошлой недели.

Бинго. Миниатюра с лицом Йена появилась на первой странице. Микки нажал на нее и откинулся на стуле. 

Сцена произошла в какой-то дешевой комнате в мотеле, ну, это было предсказуемо. По крайней мере, они накрасили Йена карандашом для глаз - макияж стоил Оскара, - с горечью подумал Микки. 

**«Я снялся в порно»**

Да, в двенадцати блядских минутах.

Микки держал сигарету между пальцами, немного придерживая ногтем, тупо глядя на экран, где какой-то блондинистый педик в это время делал Йену минет. Микки стиснул зубы. Вскоре Йен, как всегда, нетерпеливый, сжал волосы другого парня, потянул к себе и поцеловал его. Это ощутилось еще одним ударом в лицо. Микки мог услышать, как его собственное сердце застучало в ушах, поэтому он почти не заметил стоны Йена, прозвучавшие из-за того, что другой парень схватил рыжего и поставил в почти животную позу. Это должно быть не так, это Йен должен быть сверху и это Микки должен был быть под ним, как они обычно трахались. Эти двое не должны извиваться так, и Йен, безусловно, не должен иметь такое блаженное выражение лица, когда кто-то другой, а не Микки, трахал его…

\- Блять, - выкрикнул Микки, захлопнув крышку ноутбука, и резко поднялся, бросая компьютер в стену. _«Блять»._

Он с трудом сел обратно и положил голову на руки, чувствуя, как у него заслезились глаза.

**«Я снялся в порно»  
**  
Микки сидел так в течение нескольких минут, глубоко дыша. Потом закурил очередную сигарету и достал свой телефон из кармана. Он просмотрел свои контакты.

\- Фиона, - произнес он, когда сестра Йена ответила после третьего гудка, - Мы должны поговорить. О Йене. Он должен получить помощь.


End file.
